


bed of roses

by Winkstine5



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode V: Empire Strikes Back, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Hand Jobs, Im so sorry lmao, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, is there such a thing as a breathing kink because, the actual best romance in ep 5, this is a beacon of sin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-27 06:24:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6273280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winkstine5/pseuds/Winkstine5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>what probably happened before the famous betrayal at cloud city</p>
            </blockquote>





	bed of roses

Boba grunted at getting shoved into the cramped corridor; some kind of minor technician hall for the ugnaughts to use on Cloud City. It was a terribly tight fit with only one way in and out and it was currently being blocked by the six foot figure decked out in black looming right behind him.

Vader wrapped one of his arms around Boba's waist, the bounty hunter able to feel the hard press of his mechanical limb against his abdomen even through his armour. He pressed his hands flat against the walls of the cramped corridor, tilting his head down to watch the Sith's free hand undo the latches and straps for his armoured codpiece.

"In a rush, my Lord?" He drawled quietly, the armour piece hitting the ground with a loud metallic clattering.

He was met with the mechanical wheezing of Vader's breathing and nothing else, as was his usual response. Fett didn't mind much, very accustomed to such an answer.

His breathing hitched when Vader roughly shoved his legs apart with his knee, hissing softly behind his helmet. It was low enough that it didn't register within the voice modulator of his helmet but he knew Vader had heard just from the way he breathed—the tiny spike in the steady tempo of his breathing being his form of laughter.

Boba flexed his fingers against the steel wall in an attempt to brace himself, feeling the Sith's helmet bump against his own as his gloved hand palmed him through his pants. His touch was slow and deliberate, never the right amount of pressure to satisfy him but just enough to make him squirm.

The mechanical hold around his waist kept him from jerking back to his touch for some semblance of friction, Fett letting out a shaky breath when Vader applied more pressure against his groin. He caught the slight spike in the mechanical wheezing of his breathing and it sent a shiver down his spine.

His hand balled into a fist against the steel wall, lowering his head so that the T-bar visor of his helmet gave him as clear of a view of Vader's hand undoing his trousers as he could get. The Sith didn't bother pulling his pants down, simply shoving his hand within and squeezing the bounty hunter's length through his undergarments.

Fett swore softly, letting out a shaky breath as he let his body lean back against the wall that was Vader, the man's knee keeping him at bay from leaning against the control panel placed at his torso. Boba let his head hang from the weight of his helmet, knees going weak under the other's touch. He grunted when his growing erection was squeezed yet again, much harder this time. It was almost exhilarating—Vader could crush him so simply with just that one hand and it was wrapped around a prized extremity. That fact in and of itself always managed to turn him on much more than it should.

A moan caught in his throat and he involuntarily shivered as Vader slowly began stroking his length through his undergarments, taking his time gliding his hand from base to head. He repeated the motion again in that torturous slow pace of his, Boba using the walls of the corridor to hold himself up at this point. Fett bit down on his lip hard when Vader squeezed his half-hard member, hand lazily sliding upwards to push down the waistband of his undergarments.

He let out a soft moan at the texture of his gloves and the cold metal of his prosthesis beneath pressing against his rapidly warming skin, his breath catching when that powerful hand wrapped firmly around his cock, brushing his thumb slowly over the head.

"Quiet now." Vader said simply, voice echoing throughout the chamber no matter how low he spoke. Boba shivered and gave a slow nod, dropping one arm from the wall to cover Vader's arm that was wrapped securely around his waist—the only thing holding him up the second the other man began to pump his fist up his length.

Boba's knees buckled and he bit down on his lip harder than before to stifle any involuntary noises, his breathing picking up steadily. Vader stroked his cock in that slow and meticulous manner of his, twisting his fist as he neared the head and applying more pressure as he neared the base. He knew just how to move to make Fett squirm in his grip and struggle to keep quiet, the effect he had on the bounty hunter fueling his ego.

He teased him with the slow pace for several agonizing minutes, Boba letting out a shaky sigh as he was stroked until he was fully hard, Vader's arm tightening around his waist. The Sith paused for a moment, gloved fingertips toying with the head of his length for the sole reason of making the bounty hunter squirm. He slid his gloved fist back over Boba's length before beginning to work his hand faster, picking up the pace of his stroking dramatically. Boba was not prepared in the least, clutching at Vader's sleeve in surprise, his other hand slipping down the wall before he reached it back over his shoulder and grabbing a handful of Vader's cape to steady himself.

He swore breathlessly as quietly as he possibly could, rocking his hips back to Vader's fist eagerly. He arched his chest under the man's touch as his free hand slid up from his waist Boba's armoured torso to rest flat against his sternum, Boba covering the Sith's hand with his own and intertwining his fingers with his.

Fett couldn't think, much less speak at this point, trying to keep his noises to a minimum as he jerked his hips desperately back to Vader's quick and precise strokes, tightening his grip on the man's cape. Vader squeezed his length particularly roughly and he let out a low moan, squeezing his eyes shut.

The Sith's hand eased right back to original slow crawl strokes from earlier almost immediately as a result. Boba had to physically stop himself from whining.

" _Quiet_." Came Vader's commanding voice again, Boba letting out a shaky sigh, panting softly. He arched his hips back to his hand eagerly, the slow pace remaining as such. The Lord did, however, significantly tighten his grip around his cock as he stroked, just enough to make the bounty hunter squirm against him impatiently.

He wondered how much shit he'd get if he ignored the order to stay silent, finding it increasingly hard to do so. He whimpered quietly, shuddering as Vader rubbed his thumb slowly over the head of his member, smearing precum in his wake. A low hum sounded quietly from the modulator of the Sith's helmet, Boba weighing whether or not that was a good thing. He didn't have much time to think on that when Vader started pumping his fist back to the speedy pace from prior, the bounty hunter gasping rather loudly.

He was completely at Vader's mercy, clutching onto him for dear life as he snapped his hips forward to meet the movement of the other man's fist, the unevenness of his breathing beginning to pick up on his helmet's modulator. Vader flexed his hand and lightly squeezed Boba's fingers between his, the mechanical wheeze of his breathing slightly erratic.

" _Fuck_!" Boba hissed as quietly as he could, inhaling sharply and squeezing his eyes shut as he felt Vader tighten his grip around him just enough to tip him over the edge. He tensed and jerked his hips sporadically as he came in the Sith's hand, Vader stroking him firmly through his orgasm to milk him of every last drop.

Boba's legs practically gave out from the intensity, panting so heavily that the voice filter flanged electronically for a moment. He sighed when Vader released his length, the Sith carefully flicking open one of his belt pouches to take out a rag—Boba had become accustomed to having one on hand when he took jobs from him. He carefully cleaned off Fett before wiping his glove clean, dropping the rag onto the corridor floor to fasten up Boba's pants, setting them to straights before wrapping that arm around his waist again.

The bounty hunter relaxed, Vader's helmet colliding against his as the man rested his chin against his shoulder, simply holding him as he waited for Boba to regain control of his breathing. He dropped his arm that had been gripping Vader's cape to instead cover his arm, lightly rubbing his thumb in circles against the fabric covering the mechanical limb beneath. The Sith's other arm slid around his waist as well, hugging the smaller man to his massive frame.

They lapsed into a comfortable silence, the only noises being the steady wheezing of Vader's breathing, something Boba had come to find almost endearing.

Fett caught his breath after a while and sighed heavily, making an attempt to pull away only to have Vader tighten his hold on him and yank him back, his helmet bumping against the bounty hunter's at the movement. Boba can't help but let out a quiet, dry laugh, lightly patting Vader's arms.

"C'mon, my Lord. I'm sure we're missed." He said quietly and calmly, the voice modulator in his helmet evening out the amusement in his voice. After a moment of reluctance, Darth Vader slowly unwound his arms from around Fett's waist and pulled back from him, straightening his cape and the like out of habit.

Boba knelt down and grabbed his armoured codpiece from where it had fallen, standing up straight and strapping it back into place securely. Vader nudged the fallen rag through the grates along the sides of the floor in the corridor, Boba following him out of the corridor and back into the main chamber, picking up his jetpack and blaster from where he'd stowed them at the mouth of the corridor.

Vader stood by quietly as Boba pulled his jetpack back on, holding his blaster comfortably in both hands and turning to Vader, looking up at him expectantly. The Sith Lord led the way out, cape sweeping behind him as he turned, heading through the hall back to the main corridors of Cloud City, the two parting entering the back entrance for the dining room where they were to wait for Calrissian.

**Author's Note:**

> there needs to be more smut of these two lol  
> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


End file.
